farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Arcusin Autostack FS 63-72 (Farming Simulator 15)
The Arcusin Autostack FS 63-72 is a Bale Loader available in Farming Simulator 15. It can automatically pick up Square Bales (of either Straw and Hay), and can automatically unload them into neat stacks wherever desired. The Autostack FS 63-72 cannot pick up Round Bales of any kind. Overview The Autostack is a device that's designed to make it very easy to collect and store Square Bales. The Autostack is a holding platform with room for 16 Square Bales. However, the device is far more complicated than this: it has a collecting arm, which can automatically pick up Bales from the field and arrange them neatly on the platform; and it has a mechanism that allows the platform to dump all of its accumulated bales into a neat stack with exceptional precision. The Autostack has a Drawbar (Ball) hitch at the front. It can be connected to any tractor in the game, as well as the Lizard PiQup and even most Harvesters. Any of these vehicles can operate the Autostack just fine. When its collecting arm is unfolded, the Autostack will automatically load any Square Bale it touches. This includes both Straw and Hay bales. You can even load both types into the machine together, if necessary. Note however that the Autostack cannot load Round Bales - it will refuse to interact with them altogether. When the loading arm is close enough to a Square Bale, the Autostack will pick it up automatically and place it on the platform, with the bale's long sides facing the front and rear of the device. The second bale you pick up will be placed in front of the first, and then both bales will be lifted into an upright position - now on top of one another. With each pair of bales collected this way, the bales already in the holding box will be pushed further back, to make room. Note that while this pushing-back action is being performed, the Autostack will temporarily refuse to pick up any more bales. The Autostack can hold a maximum of 16 Square Bales. Once full, it will not pick up any more bales. The bales are securely held into the holding box, and will not fall off under any circumstances. After loading the Autostack, you can drive it to anywhere you want in order to unload the bales. Unloading is an easy, four-step process: # Hit the Unload button to cause the holding box to tilt up to a vertical position, along with the bales inside it. You can still drive the machine around in this position - the bales will not fall out! This stage allows you to align your bales in the exact position where you want to place them. # Hit the Unload button again to release the bales. If you have chosen a flat piece of land to place them on, the bales should remain exactly where they were when you pushed the button a second time - creating a single perfect stack that is 8 bales tall and 2 bales deep (assuming the device was full). # Drive carefully forward to clear the stacks without knocking them over. # Finally, hit the unload button a third time to return the holding box to its normal, horizontal position. The Autostack has no minimum power requirements - any vehicle can operate it, including even the Lizard PiQup. When the Autostack is full, however, you might need a vehicle with at least 130 hp to tow it up slopes. The vast majority of vehicles in the game can provide that much power. Specifications * Front Hitch: Drawbar (Ball) Category:Farming Simulator 15 Bale Loaders Category:Farming Simulator 15 Arcusin